


The Phantom Thieves Disappear

by SakuraHaruno19



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Akechi Goro Lives, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Easter Eggs, Exposure, F/M, Forgiveness, Gen, Investigation Team are in their early 20s, Old Friends, On the Run, Redemption, old meets new
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuraHaruno19/pseuds/SakuraHaruno19
Summary: Spoilers for those who haven't reached the sixth palace yet. What if Akechi had a much bigger role than what he was given?





	1. The 9th Member

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: The fanfic is around the point when [SPOILER WARNING] Akechi is revealed to be the traitor and "kills" Akira in the interrogation room. This of course was actually a part of Phantom Thieves' plan to get Sae on their side and keep their leader in hiding for now. And where this story really starts is when the group is explaining how their plan, but I decided to change the story from that point on. Also, all of the confidants are max out in this story: so the team members have their final personas and Joker has Arsene and the most powerful personas of the arcanas outside of his teammates. Enjoy!

Today is November 21, when the leader of the Phantom Thieves is pronounced dead: At least to most of the public anyway. Akira is actually alive and well thanks to the master plan created by the entire team. As soon as he enters Leblanc, he is greeted by his teammates, Sae, and Sojiro who are all relieved to see him alive. And as he settles in, they all decided to tell the prosecutor and café owner how their plan came to be.

"We wanted to make out enemy believe that the leader of the Phantom Thieves was dead." Makoto says.

"What?" Sojiro asked confused

"What we did was make that enemy kill his fake in the Metaverse." She replies

As soon as she said that, the café door was open to reveal the newcomer: the "traitor" Goro Akechi

"AKECHI!?" Sae asked in surprise and shock.

"Hmm, I expected you to react that way Sae-san." Akechi replies calmly, then turns to Akira. "How are you feeling, by the way Akira?"

"Well, I'm still breathing. That's a relief." Akira answered. "But I will say this, my heart did stop when you came in the room like that."

Akechi then smiled brightly. "Then it's safe to say that we both were splendid in our performances."

"H-hold on a sec!" Sojiro quickly responses. "Enemy? Fake? Performances? What're you guys talking about…?"

"Oh, I'm the traitor." Akechi bluntly replies.

"Huh?" Sojiro response, still confused.

"Akechi had play the role of a double crosser, so that the true mastermind believes that he was still working for him" Yusuke explains.

"I see. So you guys were going up against someone else." The café owner replies, beginning to understand.

"And now you're a double agent for this team." Sae stated.

Akechi nods.

"You deliberately made me think that you were working against me, didn't you? You could have just told me, you know." The prosecutor then asks him.

"Sorry about that, Sae-san. There was no time to explain our plan to you beforehand, and we needed my betrayal of the Phantom Thieves to look 100% convincing. Besides, you wouldn't have believed me." The detective explained.

"True." She replies

"And he gave us the chance to strike back and think ten steps ahead." Ann says confidently.

Sojiro grumbles and scratches his head in confusion. "God, I can't keep up with any of this stuff. So, how were you guys able to trust him?"

"Simple, I told them the entire truth." Akechi responded.

"The cases of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns, the fake Medjed attack, Kunikazu Okumura's death: It was all because of the true mastermind." Ann explained.

"And who is this 'true mastermind' you're all talking about?" Sojiro asks curiously.

"Masayoshi Shido" Akechi replies with a stern look on his face.

Both Sae and Sojiro had shocked and surprised looks on their faces.

"THE NEXT PRIME MINISTER OF JAPAN IS BEHIND ALL OF THIS!?" Sae asked horrified.

"Yes, and he's also the reason why I'm on probation in the first place." Akira said angrily

The two adults were even more shocked now.

"Oh, that's just great! Our future prime minister is a corrupted politician and nobody realized this before!?" The café owner says in an angry tone. "How are we going to stop him?"

"Don't worry about it, you guys. We got it covered." Ryuji says in a calm tone.

"Huh?" Both Sae and Sojiro asked.

"Akechi gave us more than enough intel to know all about Shido and his movements." Haru said in a serious tone. "He was the reason how we were able to come up with this plan, and what our next plan will be against Shido."

"I see." Sae replies

"Oh, that reminds me: How were you guys even able to come up with this plan? You know, to save Akira?" Sojiro then asked.

As time passes, the team explained how the plan of Joker's supposed capture came to be and what happened in Sae's palace. As Makoto states, they needed a palace that was identical in reality; any normal person wouldn't notice that they have entered the Metaverse. They have investigated the palace first cautiously since the prosecutor became an official target, and learned that she was going to do the interrogation from the data off her computer. The group then confirms that their clothes are normal when in the interrogation room and that the scenery were identical to the one in the real world. Next, they needed a perfect cognitive replica of Akira in the room. They knew that the police would be coming for them after clearing the palace, and their leader being the bait and getting captured went exactly as planned. Futaba then explained that she located the coordinates of the Metaverse in order to access it and contact Sae. Then, Akechi goes over his disposal of Cognitive Akira and making his superiors believe that he was victorious. And once he encountered Sae with the phone, it was the signal for his part to take place. Yusuke then quotes how people are in little danger when they enter their own palace. Then Haru clarifies how they needed Sae to listen to Alibaba, deceive the guard, and aid in his escape. Ann states that the persuasion part of the plan was the biggest gamble, if the prosecutor had listened or not. Sae then realizes that there plan was mainly to keep the Phantom Thieves off of Shido's radar and Akechi off of his suspicion. She even grasps that the police wouldn't check for a body, and just write it off as a suicide. Makoto also mentions how Akira drugged and beaten was also a gamble: Had he passed out during the interrogation, someone different would have killed him sooner. And they struggled to live normal lives to avoid suspicion knowing that he was being interrogated at the time: Being worried for him. Ryuji then commented that once they heard the news on him 'committing suicide', they comprehended that their plan worked. After explaining the entire plan, Sae thanks and congratulates them for their smart thinking.

"From here forward, I will do my utmost to assist you. You saved me, after all." Sae says, smiling genuinely.

"That's reassuring to hear." Ann says happily.

"I'll do whatever I can to help, too. Just let me know." Sojiro said, also smiling. "Let's take a break for now though. This old brain is pooped. Oh, and feel free to use the first floor when you guys want to get together to talk. You'll need a hideout where you can be safe. Just say the word and I'll close shop early."

"Are you sure?" Ann questioned.

"This guy can't leave. Plus, you won't make much progress if people can hear you from downstairs. It's not like this place is the liveliest joint in town. It won't be a hug loss for me." he replied and then walks into the kitchen.

"Let us accept his offer. What a great man." Yusuke kindly commented.

As Yusuke said that, the gang starts to leave for the night. As everyone was leaving, Akira and Futaba gave each other a long warming hug and said that they missed each other greatly. From this action alone made Akechi smirk. After she leaves, Akechi asks if he and Akira could chat for a while. The boy with fake glasses accepted and made some coffee for both of them in the meantime. They both then sat down in a booth across from each other and begin to talk.

"Does Sojiro know?" The young detective suddenly asked.

"Know what exactly?" Akira questioned with an eyebrow raised.

Akechi replies with a smirk "You and Futaba-Chan, of course." He then sees him stiffen up with a faint blush on his face. "That action when you two hug each other confirmed everything for me: And judging from your reaction to my question, Sojiro doesn't have a clue. But don't worry, your secret is safe with me." He said.

Akira then sighs in relief and the two boys take a sip of their coffees.

"Splendid coffee, by the way."

"Thanks, Sojiro has been teaching me." Akira replied, and then his expression and tone became serious. "Why do I get the feeling that wasn't the question you were gonna ask me?"

Akechi stiffens a bit and then simply replies back "You know me well." His expression turns nervous and slightly sad. "Umm…how exactly did you guys feel about me? Being on the team that is?"

Akira was caught off guard when he asked that question.

"I going to do the best I can to support you guys, and bring people to justice as much as you guys do: But I can't help but feel that there is an uncomfortable atmosphere with me here." He continued

"Akechi, you have been trying to convince the public that we were a threat from the very beginning, and you blackmailed us into letting you join us: Yeah, it's a little uncomfortable." Akira answered honestly.

"Fair point. I did kill one of your targets to succeed the former." The detective said regrettably. "And for the latter, I wasn't really sure how to properly approach your group. Blackmailing was definitely a bit too far."

"You're right, everything you did to us in the past was unforgivable. Badmouthing us on public TV, killing Kunikazu Okumura and Principal Kobayakawa, pinning their deaths on us: That's more than enough reasons to feel disdain for you." The boy with fake glasses replied, then his expression turns soft. "But you now put in a lot of effort to make up for those mistakes and help us free the city of its corruption, so that's enough for us to forgive you." He grows a small smile on his face. "It's gonna take time for us to get used to you being here: but overall, we're glad that you joined us, Akechi."

Akechi was shocked to hear him say these words, and then smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you, I won't let you down anymore." He then stood. "Now that that off my chest, I should head back home now. We need to get ready to infiltrate Shido's palace."

"Right." Akira replied as he throws out the two empty coffee cups. "And you know the best route to the treasure, right?"

"Yup, I have it completely memorized. Just leave it to me." Akechi replied confidently and leaves.

"Good night." Akira told him and then heads to his room for bed.

Unknown to the two Phantom Thieves, a mysterious figure had been hiding in the dark and took pictures of them while they were chatting. He puts the pictures in his pocket and disappears unseen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that man that took pictures of them? Will those pictures have a big impact in the future? Find out in the next chapter! ;-)


	2. Exposure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter two, I would like to give thanks to people for favoring and reviewing my first chapter. This is my first attempt to do a full length story, and rewriting the plan was difficult for me for a while. But now I am confident enough to continue this story. Also, I’m making Loki Akechi’s final persona while having some other ones do to his wild card ability. Without further ado, here is chapter 2!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> “Characters speaking or thinking”

Masayoshi Shido was currently sitting in his office with the SIU Director (I’m keeping him alive for plot convenience), Ooe (the guy who caused the train accident), the TV Station President and the IT Company President. They were discussing their future plans on Shido ruling the country and the publicity they have been getting ever since framing the Phantom Thieves. However, their discussion gets interrupted when one of Shido’s henchman knocks on the door.

“Come in.” Shido announced. The man quickly comes in and stand in front of the desk where the politician was seating.

“I apologize for the intrusion, but I have something important for you to see, Sir.” He said as he places three photos on the desk towards his boss.

Shido picks up the photos and views them: They were pictures of Akira and Akechi talking in the Leblanc café. He immediately knew the meaning of these photos and then passes them to the rest of his conspiracy.

“How long ago did you taken these?” He asked his henchman.

“About forty-five minutes ago.” The man answered. “The boy he was talking to was the one he was supposed to assassinate in the interrogation room. I’d hate to be the one to confirm this, but the leader of the Phantom Thieves is still alive and Akechi is now in league with them.”

The conspiracy members then look at him with shock.

“So the little bastard was deceiving us the entire time!?!” Ooe shouted angrily.

“What are we gonna do now? He could have spilled valuable information about us to them already.” The TV Station President asked, also sounding angry.

“No need to worry.” Shido suddenly replied to him. “You said you have control over the best TV broadcast in the city, correct?”

“Yes.” The TV Station President replied.

“Good. Now you two,” Shido said as he turned to the SIU Director and the IT Company President. “I need you two to share some files from the interrogation.”

“May I ask, what exactly is your plan for this situation?” The SIU Director questioned in curiosity.

The corrupted politician grew an evil smirk on his face and answered: “To make my pathetic son and his new friends suffer.”  
  
 Today is now November 24. After finishing another TV interview, Goro Akechi then heads to the Leblanc café in order to meet with the team to start the infiltration of Shido’s Palace. As he travels there, he makes sure to scan his surroundings and check for anything suspicious. Once he reaches there, he see the entire group in the cafe waiting for him. Shortly after greeting everyone, they all make to the National Diet Building.

“Here we are.” Akechi said as they all reach near the front entrance.

“Let begin at once. Police cars are making rounds, so we can’t stay here too long.” Makoto said cautiously.

“Right.” He replied as he took out his phone and said the keywords: “Masayoshi Shido, Diet Building, and Ship”.

The app then warped them to the Metaverse.

“We’re here.” The detective replied, but the group doesn’t see any big changes.

“Um, are you sure about that man?” Ryuji questioned in confusion.

“The security guards seem to be gone, but it’s difficult to tell for certain…” Futaba commented.

“This seems to be similar to what happened with Sis’s palace.” Makoto then commented.

“That’s correct, Niijima-san.” Akechi said to her. “For starters, take a look at Morgana.” The group then turns to Morgana and sees that he is in his anthropomorphic cat form.

“He’s right. That means we’re definitely in a palace.” The cat spoke.

“Yes, but it not only that.” Akechi responded as he walks away from the building. “There’s more to this palace than you think. Come.” He told them with a serious look. They looked at him in confusion and then followed suit.

“So, what exactly are you trying to show us?” Yusuke suddenly asked him.

Akechi stopped in his tracks and looked straight ahead. “This.” The group heard him as they look to wear his focus was, which then became looks of shock. In front of them were several skyscrapers engulfed in a massive sea. And the Diet Building is sitting atop on a luxury cruise, floating and sailing in the sea that buries all of Japan in water.

“Even though his country may sink, he alone will survive. That’s what his cognition is about, huh?” Haru said while observing their surroundings.

“This is bullshit! A country that children can be proud of, my ass! It’s completely sunken in his head! If a guy like this stands above everyone, we’re seriously done for!” Ryuji says angrily.

“This is beyond ridiculous.” Ann commented, disgusted by the view.

“It is. I was horrified when I first came to this palace, and I couldn’t stand by and let this come to reality.” Akechi said as he turns to the group with a determine look on his face. “We have to stop my father no matter what!”

The group nods to him in agreement. “Lead the way, Akechi.” Akira said.  
  
 As they walk inside the building, their clothes change to their Phantom Thieve outfits. Akechi reassured them to relax as Shido’s cognition of people wear masquerade masks on the deck, so they would fit in quite well. As they walk upstairs to the entrance hall, a shadow guard appears and tries to stop them.

“Hold on, it’s me.” Crow said as he stepped forward.

“Oh! Goro Akechi.” The guard recognized him. “My apologies. I thought you all were intruders.”

“Don’t worry. They’re my father’s new henchman, and I’m just showing the ropes of this place so that they know how to do their job. Make sure you inform the others on guard duty as well.” Crow told the guard.

“I see.” The guard replied and opened the door behind. “Please, proceed.”

Crow thanked him and he walked through entry with the group following him. They enter the Central Passage and stop for a moment.

“That was quite impressive, Crow.” Fox complimented him.

“Thanks. When I first investigated this place, the shadows never attacked me. Due to Shido’s cognition of me, they still think I am in league with them.” The red  
masked boy told them.

“That’s splendid. Let’s just keep going and avoid wasting any time here.” Noir said, unimpressed.

“Right.” Crow replied to her, sensing hostility from her.

  
As they go through the Central Passage, Mona remarks that he senses the treasure’s presence. The group then reaches to the door of the Representatives Chamber Assembly Hall. Crow allows them to enter and they see an elevator, and then they go on it to a higher level. They then enter the room and see that it was full empty seats and no one on stage. The treasure was the only thing in the room, and it was floating above the stage.

“So this... is the main assembly hall?” Noir questioned.

“P-probably. Darumas are often used as symbols of election luck, plus everything else in here seems real...” Queen replied to her.

“Odd...there isn’t a single person in here.” Fox said as he observed the room.

“There isn’t, but that is.” Crow responded as he pointed to the treasure.

“He’s right. And there’s not a single guard here.” Oracle commented.

“Well that’s a relief. It didn’t take long for us at all.” Panther commented happily.

“We’ve secured our route for the treasure. We should head back home and prepare now.” Mona instructed.

“Good. The day we come back here is the day we steal the treasure.” Joker said as they leave the room.  
  
 As they make their way through the Central Passage, the Phantom Thieves were approached by five shadow guards who now sees the entire group as threats. They then turn into one Oberon, two Hanumans, and two Garudas and charged at the vigilantes. The group fends themselves for a while (Joker using Arsene and the other using their final personas), but then escapes the battle using a vanish bomb and quickly returned to the real world.

“Thank god we’re back.” Ryuji said, relieved. “Those guys didn’t go easy on us.”

“Akechi, I thought you said that no shadow would attack you since they know who you are.” Futaba recalled.

“I thought so, too. The way they first approached us was strange to me, and how they ambushed us caught me off guard.” Akechi answered honestly as they all walk home.

“Well, you can never underestimate a palace full of shadows.” Yusuke commented.

“But you did say that the shadows would see you as their own due to Shido’s cognition of you. They shouldn’t turn on you like that unless….” Makoto trailed off.

“His cognition of you changed as a threat.” Morgana finished for her.

Akechi reacted to this with a worried look. “Either he suspects that I’m in league with you guys, or he’s been planning to cut me off for some time now.”

“I kinda hope that it’s the latter, honestly.” Ann said, also worried.  
  
 As the group reach near Shinjuku, they see a crowd watching a televised news channel on a side of a building. It was showing a newswoman and she was talking about Election Day coming up on December 18, and how Shido promise to lead the country in a good path. Suddenly, she received some papers from some off-screen and her then express shock and surprise on her face.

“Citizens of Shibuya, we just received some exceptional news from an anonymous source. Regarding to the Phantom Thieves!”

The group then watched and listened more intently to the news.

“We now have the full identities of the Phantom Thieves!!”

(Play ‘Blanket Me’ by ‘Hundred Waters’ now)

The group then looks in shock and horror. “No…” Ryuji said to himself.

“Their names are as followed.” As she read off the groups’ names, pictures of their faces appear with them. “Goro Akechi, Haru Okumura, Futaba Sakura, Makoto Niijima, Yusuke Kitagawa, Ann Takamaki, Ryuji Sakamoto, and lastly Akira Kurusu. All are minors and all live in this city of Shibuya.” The newswoman continued on saying info on the group as citizens have appalled and disapproval looks on their faces.

“How!?!” Futaba asked, voice filled with fear.

“I stand corrected, Shido did found I’m still with you guys.” Akechi said, look and voice covered in terror.

“And exposing us to the public was his cruel way of retaliating.” Yusuke uttered in fright.

“That asshole!!” Ryuji said in intense dismay.

“Our families and friends are definitely seeing this, too.” Makoto stated dreadfully.

“And we can’t go home anymore!” Haru says in realization.

As the group stood there in shock, Ann notices that some people in the crowd has spotted them and telling people around them to look. “Guys, we need to get out of here! NOW!!!” She yelled to them, and the group ran away from the crowd to a more isolated area.

“They were right there.” “They were the Phantom thieves!” “How could minors be criminals?” More voices of the public started overlapping on the current topic, and some even started searching for them.

“If anyone encounters any member of the Phantom Thieves, report them immediately!” The newswoman said with the pictures and names of the gangs on the side of the news report.

“This has gonna from bad to worse!” Morgana said in terror.

“What are we gonna do, now!?! Everyone in the city knows our names and faces!!!” Ryuji questioned in panic.

“We run. Far away from here, until its safe.” Akira simply said in determination. “Let’s go!”

As he said that, the entire group runs away from the public into an isolated alleyway. They continue to run in order to escape from the public eye, heading to whereabouts unknown away from Shibuya. From this point on, the Phantom Thieves disappear…..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What a cliffhanger!! The ending of this chapter was based on [SPOILER ALERT] the season one finale of Marvel’s The Runaways, where the kids had to escape from the public eyes after their parents framed them for killing Destiny Gonzales and “kidnapping” Molly. The song that played in that scene was ‘Blanket Me’ by ‘Hundred Waters’. Here is the url for the song (https://www youtube com/watch?v=usL_M7w1IEI), but replace the spaces with periods. Also, stay tuned for chapter 3. ;-).


	3. Coming Clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter three, I would like to apologize for the long-waiting update: College has been a pain in the ass and I have to study for finals now. I should let you know that this is mostly a flashback chapter; and the ‘canon’ story will start back near the end of the chapter. Also, I’m making a few changes to Akechi’s actions and motives to make him more sympathetic. And once again, special thanks for favoring and following this story. Without further ado, here is chapter 3!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> Me narrating flashback
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking” in Flashback

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Suspicion’ now)

_Akechi was standing in front of the Phantom Thieves, with full determined mixed with nervousness on his face._

_“Is everything okay, Akechi? You look like you have something big to say to us.” Akira said questionably._

_“Yes, I do. And I’m absolutely sure you’re all are going to feel disdain for me after I explain myself. And considering what I have done, that would also make me very untrustworthy. Not to mention how long I’ve been hiding this-” The detective prince rambled on, until Makoto interrupts him._

_“Let me guess, you’re a part of the conspiracy that framed us and you were planning to betray us all along.” She said for him._

_“HUH!?!” Akechi yelled in shocked, caught off guard by her response._

_“We knew you weren’t on our side from the very beginning. Did you really take us as fools for not realizing this?” Yusuke said to him with a scowl on his face._

_“No! Of course not.” Akechi said quickly while waving his hands in denial, and then questioned: “But how did you guys find out exactly?”_

_“Pancakes.” Ann simply replied, but the detective still looked confused._

_“When you first met us on that TV show, you said you heard one of us talking about pancakes.” Ryuji explained to him._

_“Yeah…..” Akechi replied, not sure where this was going._

_“I was the one who was talking pancakes, the only one that was.” Morgana finished with a stern look._

_“Oh.” The detective bluntly commented, and then slowly widen his eyes once he realized what he meant. “Ohhhh…….”_

_“Yeah, pretty lame acting from the festival, by the way.” Ann commented_

_“Look who’s talking.” Ryuji mumbled to himself._

_“Anyway, since you’re coming clean about this, we’ll listen to whatever you have to say to us. But we’re not trusting you.” Akira told Akechi, also stern._

_“Reasonable. The conspiracy you all are going up against is led by a powerful man: and he has control over the police, TV stations, and many other organizations in this community.” Akechi told them._

_“And who is this mastermind you speak of?” Yusuke questioned._

_Akechi replied: “Masayoshi Shido.” This made Makoto gasp in horror._

_“Makoto, you know who he’s talking about?” Futaba asked her._

_“H-He the next prime minister of Japan!!” She replied in terror, and the rest of the Phantom Thieves look at her in shock. “Akechi, what exactly has he done?”_

_“For starters, he is the main cause of the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdown case: He orders his scoundrels to go into the Metaverse and kill certain people to raise his agenda. He started doing this a couple of years ago, starting with Wakaba Isshiki.” He said._

_The group then heard a loud gasp, and see it came from Futaba who had her hands covering her mouth in horror. “He……the reason……..my mother is dead!?!” She said, her voice breaking in sadness._

_“She was your mother!?!” Akechi asked he in shock, and express a look of condolence. “I’m so sorry.”_

_“Did you kill her?” The hacker asked him, with a hint of anger in her voice._

_“No, he ordered one of his men to do it.” He then expresses a look of a regret. “However…I am the reason how they were able to access the Metaverse.”_

_The group then gave him angry looks. “What about Principle Kobayakawa? And my father?” Haru suddenly asked him, knowing what he will say._

_Akechi showed a hint of guilt on his face. “Those two…..were actually my first direct kills. In order to convince him that I’m still useful to him.” Haru stared at him with disgust._

_Akira looked at him sternly then turn to the other members. “Guys, we need to hear everything has to say to us. If what he says is true, then we can use this information to plan ahead Shido. We’ll even vote on keeping Akechi on the team with us at the end. Agreed?” The group thought for a moment and then nodded their heads in agreement. Akira turns back to Akechi and asks: “Akechi, tell us everything from the beginning.”_

_The detective then looks at them with full intent explains the entire story. He explains that Shido discovered the Metaverse not long after he did two and a half years ago: Luckily, he didn’t know that he had awoken to a persona and kept it hidden for a while. Eventually, he hired Wakaba to start her research on ‘Cognitive Pscience’ in order for the conspiracy to get a full understanding of it. Once she completed it, Shido ordered Akechi to assist his henchmen to the Metaverse and kill her since she ‘outlived her usefulness’. It was the start of his plan to gain the political control he had always wanted: And from that point on, he ordered his men to cause mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns in order to discredit the current government of this country and become in complete control instead. But when the Phantom Thieves showed up, the conspiracy became really threatened by them: Most after changing the hearts of_ _Ichiryusai Madarame and Junya Kaneshiro. Those two targets were helping them financially and it physically hurt their bottom line once they were arrested. By the time fake Medjed made its debut, Shido eventually learned that Akechi was a persona user and made him prove his ‘loyalty’ by killing_ _Principle Kobayakawa. And once the Phantom Thieves successfully changed_ _Kunikazu Okumura’s heart, Akechi was ordered to kill him soon after so that the public can turn against the Phantom Thieves and praise Shido like a god. Questioning his actions and what true justice is, Akechi decided to see Shido’s Palace to see his true intentions: He was horrified to see what he was planning to do with Japan, and realizes that he must act against his father in order to bring true justice to the country._

_“That why…..I believe that the Phantom Thieves are righteous in their actions, and I want to help change his heart.” Akechi finished._

_The group stared at him with uncertain looks on their faces until someone broke the silence._

_“He’s been planning this for almost three years, and you’re JUST NOW REALIZING HOW EFFED UP HIS!?!” Ryuji shouted at him angrily._

_“How do you expect us to trust you after hearing all of this!?!” Ann questioned the detective, also angry._

_“Good point. And to answer that, I know the keywords to his palace: Masayoshi Shido,_ _Diet Building, and Ship.” Akechi replied to her._

_After saying this, Futaba pulls out her phone and tests out the keywords on the Navigation app. The app activates after hear it say ‘Candidate Found: Beginning Navigation’._

_“IT’S A HIT!” She exclaimed_

_“Woah, you really are serious about this.” Morgana commented._

_“I am. But we need to be careful with him.” The detective said while taking out a photo of Shido and showing it to the group. “He controls nearly all of Japan, along with the other members of the conspiracy: the SIU Director that Sae-san and I work for, the TV Station President and the IT Company President.”_

_“And you know all of this how exactly?” Makoto questioned him in curiosity._

_“Because Shido is my father.” Akechi bluntly tells them. Most of the Phantom Thieves look at him in shock while Akira was more focused on Shido’s photo._

_“That…actually explains a lot now that I think about it.” Yusuke commented._

_A gasp was then heard in the attic. Everyone turned to who it was from: It was Akira, who was holding Shido’s photo with trembling hands and clenching his teeth in anger. “I know this man.” He said in a low tone full of rage._

_“Woah. Calm down, man. What’s wrong?” Ryuji asked him, completely intimidated by his mood change._

_“He’s why I got arrested.” Akira answered in a calmer tone._

_“Wait…He’s the jerk you told us about before…!? The same guy!? For real!? Seriously!?!” His blonde friend responded in shock_

_“Hold on, you’ve met Shido before?” Akechi asked in curiosity._

_“Some drunk sued Akira for a crime he was trying to prevent, and got him on a one year probation here in Japan. And it sounds like he finally found that man.” Haru explained._

_“Shido’s the one who ruined your life…” Morgana commented to their leader._

_“I don’t believe it…” Futaba commented in shock._

_“What kind of fate brought you two back together…?” Yusuke exclaimed in disgust._

_“It’s definitely him.” Akira replied with certainty._

_The group stood in silence for a while, until Haru broke it with a final verdict. “Akechi can join us.” She said._

_“Huh? Are you sure about that, Haru?” Ann questioned her._

_(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Swear to my Bones’ now)_

_“Yes.” Haru responded then turned to the detective. “Akechi, at the moment I still see you as the man who murdered my father, and I’m still angry about it.” He looks down in guilt. “But you have given us an opportunity to avenge him, by taking down the man who ordered him dead.” She puts her arm out and has her hand flat on the table, initiating a team hand-stack._

_“Same with me, I have the chance to avenge my mother and I’m not gonna waste it!” Futaba said as she followed suit._

_“I was also victimized by this conspiracy, through_ _Madarame of course.” Yusuke said, joining the hand stack._

_“Yeah, and Kaneshiro too.” Makoto said while joining in._

_Ann, Ryuji, and Morgana immediately join in once Makoto did. “Our job is to take the hearts of rotten adults like Shido, and never let them pray on the weak again.” The cat remarked._

_And then Akira approaches the table. “The man wronged me in the past, and I’m going to change that.” He joins the hand-stack and looks up the detective with a smirk. “Well, are you in or out Akechi?”_

_Akechi looked at them with amazement on how they quickly accepted him, and finally joins in the team hand-stack. Everyone then looks at the ninth official member with genuine smiles on their faces._

_“Welcome to the team, Akechi.” Akira said to him._

The young detective had this memory playing in his dreams as he sleeps along with the rest of the Phantom Thieves. They are all in a blue van (the same one in the ending scene) where Makoto is the only one wide awake, and driving the van in the middle of the night to the nearby city of Fuchu. Hopefully to find a place where they can rest and hide, and eventually find a plan to retaliate against Shido and his conspiracy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will the Phantom Thieves of Hearts survive this catastrophe they’re in? Will Shido succeed in his goal in becoming the next prime minister? How will their friends and family react to this situation? Stay tuned for chapter 4. ;-).


	4. Judgment & Hierophant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter four, I truly apologize for the long update: finals have been a bitch to me (and I was a bit of a lazy bum after finals). Secondly, this chapter is going to focus on Sae Niijima and Sojiro Sakura and their feelings toward this situation. Thirdly, I would like to give thanks for favoring and following my story. Without further ado, here is chapter 4!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking”
> 
> Italics > Me narrating Dream Sequence
> 
> Italics > “Speaking or Thinking” in Dream Sequence

_(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Recall ~ Hint’ now)_

_Three policeman were currently in pursuit of a malefactor wearing a black hoodie and running in the rain. They chase the person into an alleyway where they reach a dead end, leaving their suspect trapped between them and the wall. Two of the police suddenly grabbed and roughly pinned the person face down on the ground. One of them removed the hoodie of the suspect’s head, and is revealed to be Makoto Niijima that they were chasing. She is then face to face with a barrel of a gun._

_“Say your prayers, Phantom Thief.” The last police officer said with the gun pointing at her and an evil smile on his face._

_Makoto then closes her eyes in defeat and shed a tear. “Sis, I’m sorry.” She said sadly, and then everything turned black and a gunshot was heard._

_(Stop playing the song)_

“MAKOTO!!!”

Sae Niijima yelled in fear, who had shot up in her bed heavily and held her arm out as if trying to save her sister in her dream. She had woken up from her nightmare, but it still felt too real for her. The prosecutor calms down a bit and wipes off the sweat on her forehead, and checks the date on her phone: It was 9:00 AM; November 25, 2016.

“Might as well get up now.” She said as she gets dressed to go to the Public Prosecutors Office. As she made her way there, many people around the city notice and start to gossip near her about the recent news.

“Isn’t that Prosecutor Sae Niijima?”

“Did she know that her own family was a Phantom Thief?”

“Poor woman. She has to hunt down her own family.”

“I hope she catches those trouble makers!”

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Restlessness’ now)

More comments overlapped near her when she reached her job. Once she walked inside the building, one of her subordinates informed her that the SIU Director called for her, in which she immediately goes to his office. Once she enter the office, she saw him sitting at his desk as usual.

“You look like you had a nightmare, Niijima.” He said to her, with a hint of amusement in his voice.

“Did you need me for something important, sure?” Sae asked, slightly annoyed from his snide comment.

“Right. As you know, everyone on the force is on the manhunt for the Phantom Thieves. While the police are checking the streets all over Shibuya, the media is helping us by keeping the public eye on guard. However, I’m going to have to relieve you from this case and the manhunt completely.” He responded.

Sae then widen her eyes in shock and disbelief. “WHAT!?! With all due respect Sir, but I can’t just sit back and-”

“You will attract too much from the public. Aside from the recent news, you have been the talk of the city; especially since two members of the Phantom Thieves are acquainted with you.” He continued.

The prosecutor did her best to keep a straight face. “Those ‘acquaintances’ are my younger sister and my partner. Not to mention that they are all teenagers out on the streets with nowhere or hide.”

“That is all true, which is why I can’t let one of my best subordinates be affected by a case this personal. No need to worry so much, those kids will safe and sound once the police find them. You are dismissed.” The SIU Director finished.

“Yes, sir.” Sae replied obediently and walks outside the office. _“Lying bastard. You relieve me just thought I wouldn’t get in the way.”_ She thought as she walked away.

This has been the 20th time Sojiro tried to call Futaba. He was more than outraged to see his surrogate daughter and the boy he was caretaking become fugitives of the city. He wished that he had Akira’s number as well, then maybe he could have gotten a hold of both of them.

“Futaba, please pick up. Just tell where you are, and I’ll come find you and the other kids. Or…at least tell me that you’re all okay.” He left a voice message. As he hung up, he brushed his hand up in his hair in frustration, not knowing anything else to do. _“Dammit, you kids really gotten yourselves into a fine mess.”_ He thought to himself. He then hears the café door open and turns around quickly, hoping that it was one of the kids. But then expresses a look of disappointment as it was just Sae who walks in.

(Stop playing the song)

“You thought that I was going to be one of the kids?” The prosecutor asked, noticing his change of expression.

“Yeah. But now that I think about it, it would be hard for them to do so without getting caught.” He admitted. “Wait, I thought you were investigating them, Niijima. Shouldn’t that make you a part of the manhunt as well?”

She sat at her usual sit at the bar counter. “I would be, but my boss relieved me of the entire case. Now I can’t do a damn thing about this situation.” Sae grumbled while pinching her forehead in frustration. She then hears something placed in front of her, and sees that a cup of coffee was placed for her. “I didn’t order.”

“It’s on the house.” Sojiro replied. “Besides, you look like you hide a nightmare.”

“Funny, my boss said the same thing to me before he took me off of the case and manhunt.” Sae then takes a sip of her coffee. “It was about Makoto. She was caught by the police and they killed her on spot.”

The café owner looked at her with shock. “Goodness, and I thought I was the one here on edge. Is there really nothing we can do to help the kids?”

She looks down dejectedly. “I wish we could, but we have no idea where they are. And by trying to contact them in anyway, it would bring up suspicion for anyone. Considering that their supporters have turn against them, it would be risky. With reminds me, people who are on the case will be questioning those who had any sort of relationship with them. Friends, family, coworkers, and anyone who at least had one conversation with a member of the Phantom Thieves.”

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Sunset Bridge’ now)

Sojiro stared at her with a highbrowed expression and then sighed. “This makes me wonder how their families besides us feel about this.” His expression lightens afterwards. “If Wakaba were still here, she would be outraged with Futaba. Yet still be proud of her for doing the right thing.”

Sae’s appearance also lightens. “I’m definitely sure that all of their parents would be infuriated with them, and I can picture my dad berating Makoto for her involvement in this.”

The café owner smirked in amusement and changes his look to a heartwarming one. “Niijima I’m gonna be honest with you, I’m actually proud of what they’re doing. Changing the hearts of scumbags and making the community a better and safer place, that’s more than extraordinary.”

The prosecutor smiled softly. “Yeah, I’ll admit that. Even though their methods are illegal and working against the law, they do what they have to do in order to protect the people of Shibuya. And I’m glad I gave them my gratitude.” She said as a picture of Makoto pops up in her head, and her expression turns into a worried one. “I do hope that they are all safe though, especially Makoto. I can’t imagine what would happen if I lost my only sister.”

Sojiro obtained a worried look his face as well. “Yeah, I understand. I’m hoping that Akira and Futaba will be alright in this situation. I’ve done everything I could to help both of them, and yet they still find a way to get in trouble. But as long as the kids are all together, they’ll definitely make it out of this somehow.”

Sae nodded her head in agreement. “True. And with Akechi, I’m sure that they’ll come up with a backup plan.”

(Stop playing the song)

“We interrupt this program for breaking news, regarding to the Phantom Thieves!”

Both Sojiro and Sae instantly turn to the only TV in the café and see the SNN news was on with the same anchorwoman (she talked the train incident at the beginning of the game). The former turning up the volume for them to listen in more.

“Many people have been wondering where the Phantom Thieves have vanished to ever since their true identities have been uncovered. But just recently, residents from Hachioji called in and reaffirmed that the group was spotted in this area. Police are currently investigating the area and inspecting for any evidence regarding to their new whereabouts.”

As the anchorwoman continued on, the café owner and the prosecutor turned to each other and exchanged looks of concern.

“HACHIOJI!?!” They both said at the same time.

Elsewhere, a silhouette is watching the same news on their TV; and taking note on the Phantom thieves’ current sighting, they write it on a note and pins it to a wall with photos and news articles relating to the group.

“You and your friends are not too far from here, Akechi.” The figure said to itself. They then pull out a flip phone and makes a call. The person they were calling doesn’t pick up, so instead they leave a message.

“Hey partner. A new case came up, and an old acquaintance of mine is in danger. So I’m definitely gonna need your help with this…and the rest of the team.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was the mysterious figure at the end? What was the figure planning to do? What is their connection with Akechi? Stay tuned for chapter 5. ;-).


	5. Separation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter five, I would like to give thanks to new followers and for reviewing. Secondly, the Phantom Thieves are back in the story, and we will see how they try to handle the situation they’re in. Thirdly, new characters will appear in the story, and they are actually some “familiar faces” for some of you readers out there. I apologize for the long wait, I had to go through some stuff and I got a bit lazy writing this chapter. Without further ado, here is chapter 5!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking”

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Restlessness’ now)

Today is November 26, 2016, and Shujin Academy had the most attention ever since the Phantom Thieves have been exposed. Police officers had been coming to the school and questioning the students, teachers and staff members for any possible lead and/or information they can get on the group. After they leave, the students as usually would spread rumors and talk about their opinions on five missing class meetings.

“I always knew that the transfer student was gonna make trouble here, and look what happened.”

“I can’t believe that Niijima-Senpai would stoop so low like this.”

“I knew that Sakamoto was a trouble maker, but this is a whole new level.”

“Five of our schoolmates are a part of the Phantom Thieves. Go figure.”

As the students of class 2-D leave, Kawakami and Mishima notices another drawing on the blackboard. It was the Phantom Thieves logo with a giant red X crossed on it. There were also hate comments written around it such as ‘enemy of mankind’, GET LOST THIEVES!!’, and ‘garbage brigand’. The teacher and student made disapproving look at the drawing and turned to each other.

“You still support them, Mishima-kun? I thought that you would have start gossiping like the rest of the school.” She asked him in curiosity.

“Of course I do. They’re my friends and they were always there for people in need, including myself.” The phanboy said with a sad smile.

“Yeah, me too. I hope that they are all alright; given the type of situation they’re in, it will be hard to get around anywhere.” Kawakami said with a worried look on her face.

Mishima then showed a smile of confidence. “Let’s not worry too much, Sensei. I’m sure that they’ll find a way out of this.”

The teacher also smiled. “Yeah, hopefully. They made it this far, so they’re definitely gonna make it through it through this.”

(Stop playing the song)

“We’re not gonna make it through this.”

Akechi quietly complained to Akira as they both attempt to break into a food vending machine in an alleyway. The two persona users try to stack on food for their entire team before leaving the area. They were able to hide out in an abandoned house near the outskirts of Hachioji, but they were running low on food in the process. So the two boys decided to go out and salvage so more before they can move on. They decided to wait until night since there is less of a chance to be seen easily, but they still had to move fast since they were recently spotted in the city. After a few tries, they both finally manage to crack open the vending machine and take some of the food in it.

“Why did Ryuji had to make a scene like this? Now we have to travel even farther from Shibuya.” The detective continued on as he grabbed some hamburgers.

“Come on, Akechi. He was just trying to defend on Ann from that perv, and he caught us off guard when he started yelling out our location. Still, we should have stayed on guard from that point.” Akira explained to him after grabbing a few beverages.

“True. We’re all feeling uneasy with everything that’s happening right now, but we still have to be careful.” Akechi said as he fills up his bag with food. “Oh, I think this is enough for everyone.”

Akira turned to him with a smile and his bag filled of beverages. “Yeah. Let’s hurry up and get outta here before we get seen again.” He said as they leave.

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Disintegration’ now)

As they both walk back to their hideout, the two persona users heard walking from behind them and tried to speed walk away from the interloper. Unfortunately, two ‘police officers’ appeared in front of them, blocking their path. They walk towards the teenagers with malicious grins on their faces, forcing them back into a dead end and trapping them with the third stalker that was following them.

“Goro Akechi and Akira Kurusu: You two caused a lot of trouble for Shido, but now you and your friends’ will finally pay with retribution.” One of them spoke.

“Let me guess: This is the part where you’re just gonna arrest us after you Mirandize us? However, you’re speaking as if you want to do something else to us.” Akechi sneered at them.

“Actually, Shido gave us a more ‘congenital’ way to approach this.” The center goon pulls out a Ruger Mk II and points it at the two teenagers. “Consider this as your last paycheck, Detective Prince.” He adds as he was about to pull the trigger.

“GUYS, GET OTTUA HERE!!! WE GOT THIS!” Akira suddenly yelled as he looked on at the open space behind the goons (It was a fake out if anyone was confused). As soon as the goons incompetently turn around behind them, the two boys quickly pounce on them and threw the gun away from them. However, two of the goons began to fight back and begin to debilitate Akira.

“Akira!” Akechi yelled out for him in distress and attempts to help him, but gets blocked by the third goon.

“Just get out of here, Akechi! Run while you still can!!” The black-haired boy shouted to him while struggling in the thugs’ grasps.

Hearing his friend give this direct order, the detective threw his bag at the third thug’s face and reluctantly ran away from the ambush. As the thug gathered himself, he starts to chase after him and hopefully lead to the rest of the Phantom Thieves. As he turns to a corner, he catches a glimpse of the fleeing fugitive going into the abandoned house where they were hiding out. As the goon was about to pursue Akechi into the building, he was met with a powerful blow to the back of the head and was knocked unconscious.

(Stop playing the song)

“YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND!?!”

Akechi was now faced with the rest of the team who are not only worried and shocked about the recent occurrence, but are also upset with him for leaving their leader alone and possibly captured.

“It wasn’t my intention to do so! We were ambushed and he told me to run away!” He tried to explain to them.

“But still!!” Ann exclaimed to him.

“Akira….” Futaba wailed to herself while thinking of the worst happening to her secret boyfriend.

“This is bad. Not only did people figure out our whereabouts, but our leader get captured for real this time.” Morgana commented.

“Akechi, did you make sure that you weren’t followed while retreating back here?” Yusuke asked him

“I did my best to make sure while running away, but there may be still some of Shido’s minions still out there disguised as police officers. We all have to be on guard while going back outside.” The detective replied to him.

“But what about Akira-kun? Shouldn’t we form a plan to sa-” Haru spoke but then cuts herself off as she heard something outside the room.

“Hmm? Wassup, Haru?” Ryuji questioned her in curiosity.

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Suspicious Person’ now)

Haru then makes a hand gesture that says ‘quiet down’ and listen more intently for a noise outside the room. She then realizes that the noise was footsteps that was approaching their way. “Someone’s coming. Everybody hide!” She informed them quietly. The group quickly hid in the next room far away from the front door, awaiting for the interloper to stop and hopefully pass by without spotting them. The footsteps stop in the main room and the intruder spoke, knowing well that someone was hiding here.

“I know you and your friends are here, Akechi. I here to help you, but I need you to trust me.” Said the intruder.

“Wait, I know that voice.” Akechi though as he cautiously came out his hiding spot to face the person. “S-Senpai?” he said in shock.

(Stop playing the song)

The rest of the thieves looked at each other with curiosity and decided to confront the person whom Akechi recognized. Makoto immediately realizes who this person was as her eyes widen in surprise and spoke.

“I can’t believe it........Naoto Shirogane?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SURPRISE!!! But I bet some of you guys saw this coming already. Now, what’s gonna happen to Akira? How is the rest of the Investigation Team doing? Stay tuned for chapter 6. ;-).


	6. A New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter six, I would like to give thanks for everyone favoring, fallowing and reviewing my story: It really motivates to continue this story (and I do apologize for being a lazy bum). Secondly, the Investigation Team will make an appearance in this story long with some P4 Easter eggs in the future (I’ll try at least). Thirdly, Akira will be absent for this chapter as it will focus more on the group’ interacting and allying with Naoto. Without further ado, here is chapter 6!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking”

Standing before the Phantom Thieves was the original ‘Detective Prince’: Naoto Shirogane. She still had her short blue hair and her trademark detective cap, but now has a more feminine appearance (She’s wearing her ‘Dancing All Night’ attire). However, there is a feeling of uneasiness with most of the group as she began to speak.

“To think, that my only apprentice would become a fugitive of the entire country. I wonder how that happened.” She spoke.

Akechi nervously scratched the back of his neck. “It’s a little complicated.” He said.

“Um….Can someone tell me who exactly is this lady? Ryuji asked.

“You idiot! She was the first detective prince before I was.”

“But she’s a woman. So shouldn’t she be called ‘detective princess’ or something?”

“Well, yes but-”

“AHEM!” The two boys stopped their minor bickering and face back toward Naoto, who was the one that cleared her throat. Makoto was then the one to speak next.

“That reminds me: the main reason you found us here was due to our sightings here going public. And using your own to detective skills and your connection with Akechi, you track us down out here in the outskirts of Hachioji. But from the looks of this, you came here alone knowing that most of us would be here without any police associates with you. I must ask though: why are you really here from saying that you want to help us. Shirogane-san?” she asked with a cautious look on her face.

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Suspicion’ now)

Naoto then closed her eyes while giving her an impressed smirk. “You’re very perspective. As I said before, I’m here to help. But not only that, I need a confirmation from you all.”

“Confirmation?” Yusuke questioned. The older detective continued on. “I’ll start from the beginning. For some time now, there has been a mysterious case of mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns happening to the people of Shibuya. Then by the second half of April, the Phantom Thieves make their debut by sending a calling card to their first target: Suguru Kamoshida.” She walks closer to the group. “And since that day, your group had been continuing to ‘change the heart’ of those who are corrupted or twisted desires: such as Ichiryusai Madarame and Junya Kaneshiro. Am I correct?”

“Uh, yes.” Ann answered her. Naoto resumed her thesis. “And then there leads to the Principle of Shujin Academy and Kunikazu Okumura: Both suffered from mental shutdowns before passing away. However while Okumura was a clear target of the Phantom Thieves, a calling card was found for Principle Kobayakawa after his death. That leading to the public to conclude that the Phantom Thieves were the ones responsible for their deaths along with the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdown cases, and now see all of you as dangerous criminals.”

“It isn’t true. Someone else had them killed and pinned the blame on us.” Haru told her.

“I know that already.” The blue haired detective said, which caused the group to grow awe expressions. “There is simply no reason to you all to start killing your targets. Connecting your activities up to that point, your motives were only to force them to confess their crimes and turn themselves in. Therefore, the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns was not your doing, but the true culprit’ with an ulterior motive.”

“Woah. You figured that all by yourself? That’s impressive.” Futaba said in amazement.

“With some help, yes.” She replied to the young hacker. “That’s awesome! Now we have two detectives on our side now!” Ryuji said in excitement.

“Hold on, that’s not what I wanted to confirm with you all. I need to know the exact method of ‘changing hearts’.” The group’s expressions become more defensive. “While there is another culprit out there, it doesn’t change the fact that both your methods were on similar circumstances.”

Akechi sighed and then spoke. “We could explain our method to you, but I doubt that you would believe us. It is…….unique per se.”

This response from her successor peaks up Naoto’s interest. “Unique as in….supernatural, Akechi?” Her question caught him off guard and made the group give her implausible looks on their faces.

“Supernatural? Don’t tell me…does she also know…? Morgana finally spoke. And this suddenly bring her attention to the cat.

“That cat? Did it just spoke?” The older detective asked the teenagers, which has shocked all of them.

Ann then speaks. “You heard Morgana!?! Then that means…!”

“You’ve also been to the Metaverse!” Akechi finished with a dumbfounded expression.

“Metaverse?” Naoto took a moment, and then finally reaffirms something in her head. “It all makes sense now. You all are more than just the Phantom Thieves, you’re all persona users.” As she dropped the bombshell, the teens backed away from her even more surprised.

(Stop playing the song)

“You know about that, Senpai!?! How??” The younger detective asked.

She assures him with a smile. “Because I used to be one myself.” This calms the group down a bit. “With my own group friends. Hmm, who would have thought that there would be more persona users out here? Then again, there was SEES-” Naoto’s train of thought was interrupted by her phone vibrating in her pocket. She checked the message that was sent to her and her eyes widen and expression changed. “We have to leave. Now!” She sternly tells the teens.

“Wh-why? What going on?” Futaba inquired.

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – High Pressure’ now)

“The local police here coming near this area. Come with me, a friend of mine is gonna help you escape. I’ll explain everything later.”

“Well, we don’t have much of a choice.” Yusuke said to the group.

As the group followed the original detective prince outside, they follow her near the end of an alleyway where a blue police van is sitting in front of them. They all became wary at the sight, but then Naoto reassures them. “Don’t worry, everyone. She’s a close friend of mine, and a past persona user like myself.” As she said that, the backdoor of the van opens up and reveals a woman with light brown bowl-shaped hair and wearing a light yellow-green jacket seating in the passengers’ seat.

“We gotta go fast. I saw some cop cars closing in, and that guy I knocked out is starting to wake up.” The woman spoke as everyone got into the van. Naoto got in the drivers’ seat and started the van.

Makoto then widen her eyes in realization. “Wait!! We can’t leave yet! Our friend is still out here!”

The woman then looked back at the Phantom Thieves and just remembered something. “Oh right, there was one more of you. It’s going to be okay, a friend of ours is taking him to safety.”

“Is that friend also a persona user like us?” Haru asks her. The woman was taken back by the question ad looked back at the blue haired detective for an explanation.

“It’s alright, Chie-chan. They’re just like us four years ago.” She told her as she was driving.

“Oh.” The brown haired woman turned back to the teens. “Chie Satonaka. Nice to meet ya!”

(Stop playing the song)

The group greeted her back as the former persona users drive them to a safe place for them to hide. They began to wonder what they were like in the Metaverse and hope that their leader was okay.

Meanwhile back in Shibuya, a particular fortune teller is doing her daily routine in giving advice and guiding her customers in the right path. After her recent customer leaves, she decides to look into the future and see if a close acquaintance of her will be okay in the given situation he’s in with his friends. She picks up one tarot card, and it is the fool arcana.

“No way! There’s another one like him!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What happened to Akira during this time? Who has he encountered? Where are the thieves heading off to now? Stay tuned for chapter 7. ;-).


	7. The 2 Fools

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter seven, I would like to give thanks to those who are favoring and reviewing. Secondly, AKIRA FINALLY MEETS YU!!!! As most of you were anticipating for, and I do apologize for updating the chapter so late. Thirdly, I’m planning to write a new P5 fanfiction soon that takes place after this story. It will take some time to begin while updating this story, but it will come some soon. Without further ado, here is chapter 7!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> Me narrating flashback
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking”
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking” in flashback

Today is November 27, 2016, and Shibuya has been the same as ever: both praising Shido and saying that he’ll be a great leader or despising the Phantom Thieves in regards to their identities and the framed murder of Principle Kobayakawa and President Okumura. Toranosuke Yoshida was having his usual meal at the Beef Bowl shop after giving another long speech, but he then felt a whip of worry as his mind came across a certain black haired companion. He knew that Akira was strong and can make smart decision in any tough situation, but his current conflict was more serious and possibly life threatening.

“I do hope Kurusu-kun is alright. Who knows what could be happening to him right now.” The former Politian said to himself.

_(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Recall ~ Hint’ now)_

_“Just get out of here, Akechi! Run while you still can!”_

_The young leader shouted to his latest teammate as he was struggling with two of the thugs that had ambushed them. Akechi reluctantly did as he said as he threw his bag at the third thug and runs off to safety. Once they both were out of sight, Akira was met with a powerful blow to his stomach in which it causes him to collapse in pain. The two goons processed to brutally beat him to the point where he can barely move or see. “Not again” He thought, thinking back to his time in the interrogation room._

_“Well, that was appeasing.” One of the goons said as he crack his knuckles._

_“Yeah, I wish we could keep this up more. But orders are orders.” The other goon said as went to pick up his Ruger Mk II and then aims it at Akira’s head. “Say your prayers, Phantom Thief.” He said. Akira’s vision became more blurry from his beating, and he could barely make out the gun and the two goons anymore. However, everything in his vision started to shift as a new silhouette came in and from what he heard had thwarted the goons with force. He tried to make out who was his savior before passing out, but all he got was a glimpse of silver hair……._

_(Stop playing the song)_

Slowly coming back to consciousness, Akira finds himself in an unfamiliar location. He tries to sit up in order to examine his current whereabouts, and then feels a flash of pain coursing through his body.

“Be careful. You haven’t fully healed yet.”

The young teenager then turns to the voice that had alerted him, and sees that it was a nurse standing across from him and he was in a clinic room. The nurse had short black hair tied into a ponytail and has brown eyes and a mole on the upper left side of her chin. She wears a white nurse outfit with accompanying pink blazer and an ID card pinned on it. She was currently putting thawed-out gel packs in a mini fridge and then grabbed his folded clothes to him.

“Just take it easy for now. If you do anything rash, your bruises will come back.” The nurse told him with a smile on her face.

“Thank you.” He replied as he put his clothes back on. “May I ask how did I get here?”

“An old acquaintance of mine brought you here. To think, that a Phantom Thief would be a young man like yourself.”

Akira then looked at her wondering what she meant by that. As he was about to ask her that, they both heard approaching footsteps and a voice near the door: they said “….I’ll head back with him once Uehara-san is finished healing him. Be safe, Naoto-chan.” As he heard that, the nurse who is now known as Uehara went to open the door and reveal the person behind the door. It was a tall man with bowl-shaped silver hair. He was wearing black khakis pants and a black blazer with a white dress shirt underneath, which was unbuttoned at the top and was wearing black working shoes.

“Great, you’re back. He’s gonna be okay.” Sayoko told the man with a flirtatious expression on her face.

“Thanks, Sayoko-chan. Sorry for calling you so abruptly, this was an emergency.” The man responded.

“Oh, I don’t mind Yu-kun. But…” Sayoko then moves closer to Yu and traces her left index finger on his collarbone. “Since you’re here, I could give you a “physical” examination before you go.” She whispered to him seductively.

Yu gave her a polite smile. “That’s a nice offer, but…” He gently grabs her hand, revealing an engagement ring on his left ring finger. “My fiancée wouldn’t like that.” He finished as he removes her hand.

Sayoko then exhaled in disappointment. “Well, it was worth a shot.” She said. After that brief exchange, Akira leaves the clinic with Yu and head to the latter’s car.

“By the way, your friends are safe if that’s what you were wondering.” Yu suddenly spoke.

Akira looked at him in curiosity as they both got in the car. “Do you know where they are? And who are you exactly?”

“They’re with close friends of mine, and they taking them to a “safe house” per say. Yu Narukami, by the way.” The older man replied while offering a handshake, in which the teenager accepts.

“Uh, my name is-”

“I know. You’re Akira Kurusu. One of the now infamous Phantom Thieves. A group that has become fugitives to almost the entire country.” Yu answered him as he started the car and drove away from the clinic. He also turns on his radio and plays a song.

(Play ‘Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth (Opening Movie)’ now)

“Right.” Akira replied. When he looked at the strange man, he noticed a gold badge in his right pants pocket. “You’re a cop?”

“Hm?” The silver-haired man glanced at him and see that he was looking at his badge. “Oh, no. I’m actually a private investigator in my hometown. But I work with police department on special occasions. Have you heard of Naoto Shirogane?”

“Oh yeah. She’s the first ‘Detective Prince’ before Goro Akechi.”

“She’s my partner on this case, and one of my closest friends.”

“I see. But I have to ask, why are you helping me?”

“For starters, Naoto was an old friend of Akechi back in the day. She saw potential in him into becoming her successor, so she trained him for a while.

Akira was slightly shocked at this new information. “Wow, I know that she inspired Akechi to be a detective, but I had no idea that they actually know each other.”

Yu smirked at his reaction and decided to drop the bombshell on him. “Also, there’s one significant detail about both of them. They both are persona users; just like you, me, and the rest of our friends.”

The black-haired boy was caught completely off guard when he said that, but then calmed down when numerous thoughts crossed his mind. “Wait. Just like you? The rest of our friends? How are you even a persona user?”

“Relax. You’ll get your answers soon……….after we reunite with our teams.”

As Yu said that, Akira just relaxed back in the passenger’s seat as the former drives them both to the “safe house” in his hometown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is this “safe house”? How will the two teams react to each other? Will ideals clash and alliances form? Stay tuned for chapter 8. ;-).


	8. The Investigation Team Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: Before reading chapter eight, I would like to thank those who are favoring, following, and reviewing my story. Secondly, I may take even longer to update since I’m back in college and my classes are a big deal. Thirdly, the entire IT will be here and I will have canon ships and career choices decided for the rest of them, and see how they have been doing. Without further ado, here is chapter 8!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking”

(Play ‘Persona 5 OST – Alright’ now)

“I can’t believe I’m really do this.”

Last night on November 26, a middle-aged woman was sitting in front of Chihaya requesting for fortune reading despite her disbelief for anything relating to the topic. She waited patiently as the fortune teller shuffled her tarot card, who then finishes and pulls out one with the chariot arcana on it.

“Your son is going to be alright, he is hiding with his companions and has met new allies who are helping them.” She told the woman with an honest smile.

The woman sighs with relief. “Oh thank goodness. Do you know where he is exactly?”

“Unfortunately, no. That’s as far as the future will show me. But I can assure your son will make it out of this unharmed.”

“I see. Thank you for this.” The woman replied with a slightly disappointed tone, and walks off. “Please be careful, Ryuji.” She thought.

(Stop playing the song)

“Hey, you may want to wake up now. We’re almost there.”

Akira woke up from his nap and see that Yu and he are entering a rural town with a sign out that says, ’Welcome to Inaba’.

“It’s good to be home again.” The silver haired man said with a sincere smile on his face.

(Play ‘Persona 4 OST - Like a Dream Come True’ now)

Akira gazed at the town with admiration. He always liked rural towns more than urbans ones, and the atmosphere was peaceful and relaxing to him. The bright sky and the sights of riverbanks and rolling hills just add to the beauty of this place, and he doubts that any bad weather would change opinion of this place. While admiring the area, notices that Yu was stopping in front at an Inn.

“An Inn?” He asked.

“Yup. The safe house.” Yu simply replied as he turned off his car.

They both cautiously looked if any people were around before exiting the car and entering the Inn. Walking in, they see a long black-haired woman in a yukata sitting behind a desk. She looks up at them and gets up to give Yu a friendly hug.

“Yu! It’s so great to see you again.” The woman said while smiling joyfully.

“Thanks, Yukiko. Inaba hasn’t changed a bit.” Yu replied.

“Wait? This is Yukiko Amagi? The famous host of the Amagi Inn!?!” Akira thought to himself in shock as he observes the woman.

(Stop playing the song)

“Oh, I know you. You’re Akira Kurusu, one of the Phantom Thieves.” She said as she looked at him.

“Y-Yes. I am” He answered her, slightly uneasy.

“Hey don’t worry, you can trust me. Your friends are here resting in one of the rooms, just follow me.” As she said that, his expression brightened. “Yu, make sure no one beside anyone in the group comes in. It’ll be bad for all of us.” Yukiko told him before she walks away with the young persona user.

“-think they’re like us from back then?”

“Probably. They must be noobs compared to us.”

Yu then heard familiar voices coming from outside the inn, and turns around to see the front door slide open. The voices revealing the other members of the investigation team: Yosuke Hanamura, Kanij Tatsumi, Teddie, and the love of his life, Rise Kujikawa. (They’re all wearing their attires from the Golden Epilogue, BTW.)

(Play ‘Persona 4 OST – Specialist’ now)

“YU/PARTNER/SENSEI!!” They all said at the same time. As they went up to greet him, Rise jumps into his arms with a joyful look on her face. “Did you miss me?” She asked.

“You know I did.” He replied to his fiancée and then they both share a quick kiss on the lips while embracing.

“Oh you’re so lucky, Sensei! To score with a beautiful idol while I’m still waiting on Chie and Yukiko!” Teddie exclaimed in jealousy, spoiling the couples’ moment.

“Teddie for the last time, Yukiko is off limits! STOP TRYING TO HOOK UP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND!! An annoyed Yosuke yelled at the bear.

“Pfft, still can’t believe she decided to go out with you thought.” Kanji commented to himself, but the brown-haired man heard him.

“Says the guy whose girlfriend wouldn’t go out with him until the 20th try.”

An anime vein pop appeared on the side of Kanji’s head. “Yosuke, can you say that again? Did you tell me to beat the shit outta you!?!”

As the three men argue with each other, the couple stared at them with sweat drops on their heads.

“Well, they certainly haven’t changed much” Yu commented.

(Stop playing the song)

After the argument end, Yosuke changes the subject. “Going back on topic, we heard from Naoto and Chie that the Phantom Thieves were gonna be hiding here for a while.”

“Yeah. I just brought the last member here not too long ago. He was beaten up pretty badly when I first found him.” The silver-haired man replied.

(Play ‘Persona 4 OST – Reasoning’ now)

“Seriously? People hate them that much for what happened that they would actually hurt them?” Rise questioned.

“That’s the thing: It was two men dressed as cops who were beating him up, and they were about to kill him too.”

The four gasped at him as Yukiko comes back to the front and heard everything. “No way. I thought the police are supposed to turn them in if they get caught. Why would they do that?” She asked.

“Because they weren’t real police officers, they were hitmen in disguise.”

The group looked at the front door and see that Naoto and Chie has walked in with the latter shutting the door behind her. “It’s good to see all of us together again.” The former said.

“It is. By the way Naoto, how did you know that the Phantom Thieves were all persona users?” Yosuke asked the blue haired detective.

“They have a pet cat with them that is able to communicate with humans, but only with those who have been to the other world. They even referred that place as the ‘Metaverse’ to be exact.” She answered.

“Wait, ‘Metaverse’? Don’t they mean the ‘TV World’?” Kanji questioned.

“I don’t think so. I can barely sense anything from over there anymore. Even if I did, we can’t go through the TVs anymore.” Teddie clarified.

“I had a theory on that: While we can’t enter the TV anymore, it doesn’t mean that the other world is completely gone. It’s probably different now.” Yu explained.

“Good point. With S.E.E.S., their version of the other world was their school turning into a giant tower on the ‘Dark Hour’.” Yukiko added.

“Well aside from how the other world is like now, it’s also the cause of the ‘changing of hearts, mental shutdowns, and psychotic breakdowns.” Chie cuts in.

“We know that Akechi and his friends are only responsible for the change of hearts; and that someone else caused the mental shutdowns and psychotic breakdowns, and pinned them on the Phantom Thieves before exposing them publicly: But the question is who and why?” Naoto conjectured.

“That’s what we need to find out. Everyone agree?” Their silver-haired leader said. The team nodded their heads in agreement and they all head for one of the rooms in the inn. “Alright then, it’s time to have a chat with the Phantom Thieves of Hearts.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What exactly will the two groups discuss? How will the IT help out? Now that they’re safe, what will the PT do about Shido and Election Day? Stay tuned for chapter 9. ;-).


	9. Teams Collide

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’M BAAACK~!! Before reading chapter nine, I would like to thank those who are favoring, following, and reviewing my story. Secondly, the PTs finally reunite and will interact with the entire IT while forming a plan against Shido. Thirdly (in case if anyone missed it), the IT can no longer use their personas since their story is over and the TV World has evolved into the Metaverse. So, they will help the PTs in regular support in cover ups and such. BTW, my head canon P4 couples here are Yu x Rise, Yosuke x Yukiko, and Kanji x Naoto (Chie and Teddie are still single). Without further ado, here is chapter 9!!! :-D!!
> 
> (Me speaking off topic)
> 
> Me narrating
> 
> “Speaking or Thinking”

(Play ‘Persona 4 OST – Signs of Love’ now)

The Phantom Thieves had a lot to take in up to this point. After reuniting with their leader, they rendered that Akechi’s predecessor Naoto Shirogane was not only a persona user, but was in her own group of persona users with her friends. And while they are lucky to help hide them from the public’s eyes, they are still curious to how they became persona users and they are going to help them from here on out. Luckily, they are going to get their questions answered once they heard footstep approach their room. The Investigation Team entered the room and stayed on one side while the Phantom Thieves stayed on the other.

“I see that you all are comfortable now.” Yukiko spoke

“We are. And thank you for the services here Amagi-San, it’s been exhausting for us from constantly moving place to place.” Haru replied.

“Oh, I feel your pain.” Rise commented.

“But I am curious though, I didn’t think that there would be persona users outside of Shibuya.” The auburn-haired girl continued.

“Let start by properly introducing ourselves. My name is Yu Narukami, private investigator of Inaba and the leader of our group. We all used to have persona and fight shadows that threaten our world and the other world.” The silver-haired man spoke.

“For real!?! You guys were like the ORIGINAL phantom thieves, then!” Ryuji said in slight shock.

“Except that we were more like an ‘Investigation Team’ back than who didn’t fall under vigilantism whatsoever. Oh, I’m Yosuke Hanamura by the way. Manager of the Junes Department Store here in this town.” The light brown-haired man said.

“As I said before, I’m Chie Satonaka, and I’m a police combat trainer for the Inaba police department.” Chie reintroduced herself.

“As some of you may know, I’m Yukiko Amagi: the current hostess here at the Amagi Inn.” The black haired woman said.

“I believe you already mentioned this, when we first arrived here.” Yusuke responded

“I did?…Pfft, silly me.” Yukiko said to herself and then breaks into uncontrollable laughter, causing everyone to sweat drop.

“Right, uh…name’s Kanji Tatsumi and I own a textile shop here in the town.” The black-haired man said.

Yosuke then grew a mocking smirk and butts in. “Kanji also like cute things, like bunnies, plushies and-OW!” He was then slapped at the back of the head by the latter.

“Of course you all know me as Rise Kujikawa: the famous idol of Inaba and~” She walks next to Yu and hugs his left arm “…the beautiful fiancée to this guy.” She said proudly.

“Oh, congratulations.” Ann said to the couple.

“And since you youngsters already met Naoto-chan, which leaves me left!” The anthropomorphic bear spoke.

“Um, are you supposed to be a bear?” Morgana ask him.

“Yep. I’m Teddie! And lo and behold! When I gracefully shed my cute bearskin…” He takes off his head and out comes his human body. “An elegant and lovely man is born! This is what you call two bears with one stone!” He said happily.

“Umm…I’m not sure that I follow.” The cat remarked confusedly.

Naoto walked up to Morgana and explained to him. “Teddie was originally from the other world as a talking bear, but then became a human once he crossed over to this world.”

This shocks the teenagers. “No way. He was able to become human just like that!?!” A stunned Futaba asked.

“Yup! Though I had to train in the other world for a while first. I had to do 100 push-ups, 100 sit-ups, 100 squats, and a 10km run every day; and believe me, it was really hard.” Teddie went on.

This information blew Morgana out of his mind and then turn to his teammates with a look of determination. “I’ve made up my mind! When we get back to Shibuya, I’m going to Mementos to do this work out! It’s my best chance at becoming human.”

“Except we can’t. We’re fugitives now, remember?” Ryuji reminded him in sorrow.

(Stop playing the song)

This causes the Phantom Thieves to look down in dejection, knowing that their current situation will make their life more difficult.

“How exactly are you planning to help us?” Akechi asked suddenly.

“You guys can start by telling us who you were targeting this time. They must be the reason for exposing you to the public.” The private investigator spoke.

(Play ‘Persona 4 OST – Reasoning’ now)

“He is. We’re going after the next prime minister of Japan: Masayoshi Shido.” Akira responded, shocking the adults in the room. “He’s the one behind all of the mental shutdown and psychotic breakdowns, and will stop at nothing to become prime minister.”

“He also leads a secret conspiracy that plans to turn this country in a fascist state, and uses the Metaverse to terminate those he consider as threats in order to win as well.” Yusuke adds.

This clicked a theory in Naoto’s head. “I see. So when you form your group and changed peoples’ hearts, he viewed you all as a critical threat the more your popularity grew. Then he used the deaths of President Okumura and Principles gain even more followers after the public turned against you.”

“And on top of that, he found who you all are and revealed your identities to the public so that you wouldn’t retaliate while being on the run.” Yu finished off.

“I’m curious though, how exactly do you kids use the ‘metaverse’ to make dirt bags confess their crimes? You keep saying that you ‘changed their hearts’, but doesn’t make sense to me.” Chie asked confused.

The Phantom Thieves decided to explain the metaverse to the Investigation Team and how it works from their perspective. That it show the embodiment of people true thoughts as “palaces”, the shadow forms representing their true feelings, and how everything in the metaverse is based on cognition. They then clarify how one’s true desires appear in each palace as a ‘treasure’, and the root of ‘changing hearts’. Once they secure the infiltration route, they prepare for a few days before sending a calling card to their target. They eventually confront and defeat the main shadow before stealing their materialized treasure. As they do this, they convince the shadow to return to their real body and atone for their sins. After that, the palace will destroy itself and disappear from the metaverse completely. Akechi then concludes that either any happen to the shadow or the real person, will have a similar effect on the other.

“Woah. It’s kinda like the TV World, but more complicated.” Yosuke commented.

“The what?” Ryuji asked

“Long story.”

Yukiko then spoke. “So you guys have until December 18 to change his heart, which when he gets elected.”

“We were planning to prepare a calling card for Shido, but we were exposed right when we left his palace. It’ll even be hard for us to get back to Shibuya, let alone his palace. And many of his followers will continue to search for us, within the police and the media.” Makoto said in gloom.

Kanji then has an idea and spoke. “Then you kids should wait out for a while. Like stay out of sight and don’t make any moves for a week or more, and then public might lose interest and focus more on the election. They when the time come, you could prepare and go in the metaverse to change his heart”

“That could work. And when anyone comes close to finding them here, we just redirect those guys in the wrong direction.” Chie adds.

“Alright then. Chie, Naoto and I will gives update from the police investigation and keep them away from here.” Yu says and turns to the rest of the IT. “And you guys will stay alert here in Inaba: Keep your eyes and ears out for anything out place.” They all nodded in agreement.

“I’ll make sure if anyone out of the ordinary arrives at the Inn.” Yukiko finishes.

“Then that settles it for us. Everyone agrees? Akechi questions the rest of the PTs.

“No arguments here.” Futaba answers for them.

()Stop playing the song)

“December 17th is the day we change Shido’s heart. The fate of Japan is still in our hands.” Akira concludes.

Meanwhile in Ota, a former Shujin student was watching her TV in her room. Ever since the Phantom Thieves’ identities have been discovered, she had been watching the news to hear new updates on them and see if they still in hiding or not.

“Ann….You were the one who saved me all along. Thank you.” Shiho then prayed for her best friend to be alright and come victorious in the end of her situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will they prepare for the deadline? What will come during the time before the deadline? Stay tuned for chapter 10. ;-).


End file.
